


Sex and candy

by hauntedpoem



Series: Snow Boy [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Catelyn Stark-dominatrix, F/M, Implied femdom, Incest?, Morally Ambiguous Character, Morally dubious Catelyn, Spanking, candy stealing gets you in trouble, implied pegging, submissive Jon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 15:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedpoem/pseuds/hauntedpoem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boy didn’t stop trembling until she took his hand in hers and gripped it hard, digging her red, lacquered nails into his skin. Jon gasped but he didn’t pull away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex and candy

**Author's Note:**

> Title was taken from Marcy Playground's [ "Sex and Candy"](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-KT-r2vHeMM)  
> You should check it out. :)

There she was, lounging in the chair next to the swimming pool, in her indecently tiny bikini and a glass of delicious cocktail in her hand. Her red hair shone in the warm sunlight and she effortlessly freed it from the thick, tight braid.

Looking hungrily at the sight unfolding in front of his eyes, Jon hurriedly licked the last crumbs of lemon-cake from his fingers. He was going to be punished for that. Sansa’s lemon cakes, ordered especially for her birthday were now gone. He felt slightly guilty but he could care less for the sticky sweet-sour desert when he thought better of it. He was in trouble and his heart started beating faster and faster like a bird trapped in a cage.

When Catelyn saw Sansa storming out of the house with the bastard boy right behind her, she knew that the boy’s punishment was going to interfere with the whole anniversary party. He was such a naughty boy after all, and naughty boys like him ought to be punished.

Jon’s blush intensified and his cheeks looked ready to burst. At just fifteen, he was a bundle of raging hormones and he could do nothing to keep his jeans from tenting in the front. Catelyn noticed that the boy outgrew his striped, summer T-shirt, which now clung to his chest like a second skin. He was waiting for her at the end of the stairs, fidgeting and trying to pull his T-shirt down to cover the bare skin of his taut belly. His hands were sticky with honey and he had crumbs on his chin and around his mouth. Such a dirty boy he was!

She watched him with piercing blue eyes and he was caught into the wave, shivering and biting restlessly his lower lip. He was a hot mess, ready for the taking. The boy didn’t stop trembling until she took his hand in hers and gripped it hard, digging her red, lacquered nails into his skin. He gasped but he didn’t pull away.

His room was a mess, the bed still unmade, dirty striped socks scattered around on the crumb filled carpet, his gym clothes were piled in a corner and his books and records were filling up all the space on the desk.

“You know what to do, boy!” she barked at him, tying her robe tightly around her slim waist.

“Yes ma’am”, Jon Snow only mumbled and with eyes downcast started unbuttoning his jeans. Now that he thought better of it, those skinny, high-waisted jeans were a bad choice. His fingers were so sticky and his hands so clammy, that it took him a full five minutes trying to get out of them.

He was now trying in vain to cover the front of his undies with his small hands, and his face with his long hair. The shame started crawling in but his excitement didn’t vanish at all.

“Get into position, boy,” Catelyn commanded as she started looking through one of Jon Snow’s drawers. She exhaled in satisfaction when she found what she was looking for: a wooden ruler.

When she finally looked at him, he was facing the window, arms outstretched on each side of the desk, legs not very wide apart, sky-blue undies still on. She liked them. They were a light and soft cotton, a number too small and did nothing to hide the dampness that started gathering at the front. She tugged them down and gently she massaged his buttocks with her soft hand. She scratched a bit, leaving angry red marks with her long, hard nails and when she felt him suppressing a gasp, she pinched the skin painfully.

 He moaned lasciviously then. 

"Come on, Jon, spread wider so I can see you!" And Jon Snow complied.

This was the part he liked the most. He managed to maintain his balance and simply pushed his cheeks apart revealing to Catelyn the purple object that stretched his little hole.

"I thought I told you not to fiddle with the butt plug, Jon!" She said in a reprimanding tone, a dangerous note still lingering in the air. She pulled at the thing slowly and Jon started shivering again, the little hairs on his back standing to an end and goose bumps covering his pretty skin. He'd been a very naughty  and disrespectful boy because instead of leaving the butt plug alone, he evaded his chores all day in order to play with it. He even applied more lube and fucked himself silly in the bathroom, while Ned Stark was desperately banging on the door to take a piss. Somehow, his father's voice made him even more hornier. That's how bad he's been all day.

While having his ass plugged helped him relax, the pinching and the scratching of his sensitive skin made him really anxious and excited about what was to come. When the first stroke of the ruler landed on his fine cheeks, Jon immediately knew that he should have behaved instead of playing with the purple thing that stretched his hole so nicely and made his cock rise to attention immediately. Of course, the traitorous thing wasn’t resting at all and was now filling with blood and reaching up to his belly.

“You’re such a nasty little bastard, Snow… I wonder if you’re as much of a slut like that mother of yours, eh?”

There it was, the shame stretching again over his face, making him shiver and cry. The next blows were more vicious than he expected. They burned his cheeks and his hole contracted around the purple plug erratically. His cock was now leaking on the desk and Catelyn noticed his weak attempts to grind it on the surface.

"What did I tell you about your little cock, Jon? Did I tell you that you could play with it?" she whispered menacingly close to his ear. He knew from the rasp in her voice that she was also very aroused and ready. At the mere thought of her wet cunt around him, he keened and groaned like a wounded animal.

"I-It b-belongs t-to you, m-mistress!"

"Good boy, Jon, good boy!"

"But today you've been unexpectedly filthy so I cannot touch your filthy, unsatisfying little cock, Jon!" He seemed to deflate at the thought of not getting his cock anywhere near her cunt but his erection didn't wilt, instead it persistently started swinging as more blood filled it.

After the twelfth swish of the ruler, Jon’s butt was aflame, hot and sore and when Catelyn’s fingers started touching the skin, he wished to yelp and cry in pain. He would be a lucky boy if he could sit down properly on a chair at Sansa’s party.

”Now, get down on your knees and apologize properly to your mistress, Jon! Show me how you do it, hurry up!”

And so he did, only to discover that she was wearing that insanely small bikini that made his cock leak and his balls ache.

It wasn’t a surprise to find out that she tasted like candy. He only wished she would pound his ass with the strap-on after the party, when everyone would be too tired to pay any attention to him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Comments and kudos are duly appreciated! ;^)


End file.
